2010-04-30 - Spegelsalen, Sundsvall, Sweden
On April 30, 2010 Dead by April played a show in Sundsvall at the concert hall Spegelsalen. 'Swedish bands A New Way To Flavour and Pale opened the show. 'Info Dead by April was announced to play Spegelsalen at February 3, 2010 while Pontus was still a member. The band was first set to play on April 23 but the show was postponed a week for unkown reasons. According to newspaper Dagbladet, concert promoter Andreas Raupach tried to book Dead by April the year before. "We sended out a request to book the band already last year, but by then they were already ready confirmed for a gig in Gärdehallen so we had to wait a year." http://dagbladet.se/kulturnoje/nyheter/1.1775768-robinsonrockare-till-stadshuset?m=print The show may seem a bit wierd since Dead by April played Sundsvall again only two months later, on July 09 at the annual Gatufesten. Gatufesten was however booked a month after the Spegelsalen concert was announced. According to reports from the show the concert hall was only half full, and the upcoming Gatufesten show may have to with it. http://dagbladet.se/kulturnoje/scen/1.1998621-lang-vantan-pa-den-enda-hitlaten?m=print During the day prior to the show, Dead by April was interviewed by Respectful TV and later during the show "Losing You" was filmed professionally. The only pro-show video of DBA during 2010. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aDNILTsL9c Set list : No official setlist exists from the concert, so therefore it is based on previous shows. This set list is the most likely. #Unhateable #Trapped #Angels of Claitiy #Falling Behind #Sorry For Everything #Promise Me #In My Arms #Erased #What Can I Say #Stronger #A Promise #Losing You 'Song analysis ' Except for the pro-shot of "Losing You" we have very short snippets of Unhateable, Falling Behind, In My Arms, Erased and Stronger. Unhateable *Jimmie didn't scream "free from..." in verse 1. Falling Behind ' ' In My Arms ' ' Erased ' ' Stronger ' ' Losing You *Zandro sang the high note in both verses. *Jimmie screamed "it's all that I'm breathing for" in all choruses. *Jimmie only screamed "it is all" before the last chorus. *Zandro added some parts of the radio edit version during the bridge, very unusual'!!' *Zandro and Jimmie let the audience sing the entire "post-chorus" 2. Review Lina Hjort from Dagsbladet reviewed the show. http://dagbladet.se/kulturnoje/scen/1.1998621-lang-vantan-pa-den-enda-hitlaten?m=print Long wait for only one hit song It's not exactly a psyched audience you find at Stadshuset (Spegelsalen) this evening - however, a half-full Spegesal with a mixed bag of humans. Everything from middle-aged to 14 to 15 year olds who keenly waits for their idols. When the Gothenburg guys come on stage the audience awakens to life - but only for a while. It's clear that the guys are having fun. But they can not really win over the audience. It's mostly "thank you"s from the band and a few applaudes after each song - and so it goes. The band makes valiant attempts to get the crowd going - it's everything from getting the audience to growl to throw drumsticks. The new addition to the band, Zandro Zantiago, does not feel particularly noticeable on stage, and it feels almost as if anyone could have taken his place with that boy-band voice. Following the usual procedure to go off the stage and then come back for an encore the crowd are unbearable to hear the song they all waited for - "Losing You". Once the song kicks off the goes on and you can hear a hint of the crowd singing. It almost feels ugly of the band to finish with this song - the song that finally gets the crowd bouncing and wanting more. Dead By April does after all a more or less flawless gig. But their groovy metalpop does not seem to belong in Spegelsalen this evening - they would need more songs like "Losing You" to succeed. '3/5 ' Photos spegelsalen#1.jpg spegelsalehn #3.jpg spegelsalghgen#4.jpg spegelsaleghn#5.jpg spegegglsalen#6.jpg dspegelsalen#7.jpg spegelsualen#8.jpg spegpelsalen#9.jpg spegbelsalen#10.jpg spegelsaclen#11.jpg Sources